Can True Love Conquer All
by sammy4eva
Summary: The Cullen guys are vampires the girls are human, most of them, and they all end up teaming with Tallahassee and Columbus. The cullens try to save the girls and destroy all the zombies. What will happen when they have to choose between one or the other?


**A/N: HEY! Okay I just want to thank RandomAwesomeness (previously known as Mgirl30311) for giving me this idea! So THANKS! But anyway we came up with the idea when we were talking about updating our stories and Zombieland, which is a really good movie if you like weird stuff like that. Okay so this is my first crossover so I'm going to need some tips****. Well here's the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland OR Twilight unfortunately.**_

**Meeting**

**Carlisle's POV**

I can't believe the whole town of Forks is being invaded by a bunch of zombies! They get really annoying after awhile. It's a good thing me and my sons are vampires though that way we can just slap them aside after they attempt to bite us. If only I could find some type of medicine to help these poor people err…. well now zombies.

**Emmett's POV**

I feel bad for the few people that aren't zombies that are left. They probably lost their families by now. It's also very sad that my family has yet to meet our soul mates because if they were human by now they are probably either dead or a zombie. It's all very sad but fortunately vampires and other "mythical creatures" aren't affected by them in the least bit. Wait I smell… human… HUMAN blood…. And it's not tainted… "EDWARD I THINK I FOUND A SURVIVING HUMAN I'M GOING TO GO CHECK IT OUT LET CARLISLE KNOW FOR ME!" My thoughts screamed at Edward. I ran as fast as I could toward the scent. The scent had gone into a store. "Just a little bit off the top!" I heard someone say. What are they… WHOA. I think they just chopped off a zombie's head… nicely done my friend nicely done. I heard a clink and saw a zombies head flying. So now he used a baseball bat to knock a head off? This dude has issues when it comes to zombies apparently. I walked over and saw a human girl, god she was beautiful, walk out and ask for help. **(A/N guess who! That's right I replaced two girls with Rose and the others!)** "Hey!" I said right before they followed her. They turned around and were absolutely shocked… probably by my muscles. "Well no wonder he's still human! Look at him!" the beautiful girl said. She had long blonde hair and a perfect body. God if she was a vampire the only thing that would be changed is her eye color. She looks like she just popped up out a magazine.

"Dude I'll explain later but anyway you're alive and that's good. There's not many humans left alive. But look I want to help you all stay alive and so does my family. Zombies don't affect us, don't ask I will explain later! If you need transportation we can take you wherever," I said looking at the girl.

"We have a car and we don't need anyone protecting us!" the taller of the two guys said, "The only reason why we are in here is because I thought there might've been a Twinkie but there wasn't."

"Why do you want a Twinkie? Oh well that's beside the point. The point is that if you want to stay alive and stay human you will come with me," I said wondering why he wants a Twinkie. I mean he's not even fat! Well not fat like these, now dead, zombies. EDWARD I FOUND THE HUMANS! THEY ARE ALIVE AND NOT ZOMBIFIED! BRING CARLISLE, JASPER, AND ADAM! BRING EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KEEP I HAVE A FEELING THESE PEOPLE WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE SPECIFIC!" I screamed at Edward in my thoughts since he was still in hearing distance. In about a minute of awkward silence they all showed up.

**Adam's POV**

**(A/N: ok so he is in my other story so I put him in here too! =D)**

I packed up everything I wanted to keep in less than 30 seconds. Edward only took a few of his millions of CDs. We all packed up and brought separate cars.

"Come on already!" I said being very impatient.

"Alright let's go," Carlisle said when he finished packing all his medical supplies in his car.

We got there in a matter of 10 seconds due to our crazy driving. I was the first to walk in and when I did there was five girls standing in a big group, the smallest and palest in the middle, poor thing looked really sick, and two guys standing a little farther off and Emmett standing in front of all of them.

"What's going on? Hey is that girl okay?" I said eyeing her. Next to her was a girl looking just as sick. They looked like sisters and had their arms interlinked.

"No they're not. They were bit," a pixie like girl said looking extremely sad.

"We can help them, without killing them," I said eyeing the taller of the sick ones.

"No human has the power to do that," she said looking me in the eye sounding very weak. As soon as we locked eyes she gasped. The girl who had her arm linked to hers looked at her immediately making sure she was okay.

"Taylor what's going on?" she asked sounding healthier then Taylor.

"You aren't human…" Taylor said to me.

The other girl then chose to look at us and whisper, "Vampires."

"Yes we are but how could you tell so quickly?" Carlisle said stepping close to the little group.

"Krystal and Taylor are twins. They are shape shifters so the bite is affecting them slower than it would to humans. We know this because we are all family. Krystal was bit trying to protect me. A zombie snuck up behind me and almost bit me but Krystal stopped him getting herself bit in the process," the pixie like one said looking down like she was ashamed.

"Taylor got bit trying to protect me. She was on guard while we were asleep and there was an ambush," the blonde one that looked like she was model said also looking ashamed.

"Look like you got some great friends there. But listen, we can help you. We could turn you into a vampire and you would still be able to be with your family and if a zombie bit you again you wouldn't be affected," Carlisle said trying to persuade the poor girls. For some reason I couldn't break my gaze away from Taylor. I had to save her that was the only thing I knew.

**A/N: HEY so how was it? Bad, good, horrible, needs some work, is awesome? I can't read your mind so you have to tell me in a review! Remember this is my first cross over so please give me some ideas. Yeah I know I switched the girls out but that will be explained later. SO please review giving me some advice if you have any! =D Flames are accepted.**


End file.
